1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate hinge, and more particularly to a self-closing safety gate hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many parents install a safety gate at the top or bottom of stairs and in doorways to prevent their children from falling down the stairs or out of doors. Safety gates are especially important for the safety of toddlers and crawling infants.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional safety gate (60) is very easy to open, and children may inadvertently push the safety gate open when they are playing with potentially dangerous and disastrous results. Moreover, when people open the safety gate, they often forget to close it. If the safety gate does not have a self-closing capability, an infant that crawls or walks to the safety gate may be in danger of falling. The conventional safety gate is not safe enough.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved safety gate hinge to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved safety gate that can provide children a substantially safer living environment.
One embodiment of the self-closing safety gate hinge in accordance with the invention comprises a bracket, a bottom seat, a top seat and a hinge pin. The bracket is mounted at the top of a gate post and it has a side facing the safety gate. The bottom seat is attached to the side of the bracket facing the safety gate. The top surface of the bottom seat is inclined, and the inclined top surface is cambered from front to back. A vertical through hole is defined through a central position of the bottom seat. The top seat is mounted on the bottom seat and an inclined bottom surface corresponds to the inclined top surface on the bottom seat. The top seat is attached to one side of a gate body. A stepped vertical through hole is defined in a central position of the top seat to correspond to the vertical through hole in the bottom seat. A spring is mounted in the vertical through hole in the top seat. A hinge pin is mounted in the aligned vertical through holes through the spring and extends out of the vertical through hole in the bottom seat. A C-clip is mounted around the hinge pin and holds the hinge pin in the vertical holes. The hinge pin connects the top and bottom seat together.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.